Escort for Hire (Windurst)
|width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} Walkthrough *Talk to Dehn Harzhapan in Port Windurst to activate the quest. *Zone into Garlaige Citadel. *The first person to zone into the dungeon will get a cut scene with Wanzo-Unzozo about the quest. *That person must talk to the Wanzo-Unzozo to start the quest. You will have 30 minutes to finish from this point. *After talking to Wanzo-Unzozo, he will immediately bolt away and start towards his destination with no thought for aggro at all. Anyone can stop and start him, simply talk to him. He will reply "Why have we stopped?" This way you can safely fight mobs with him out of aggro and AoE range. To start him forward again, talk to him once more. *If Wanzo-Unzozo's HP gets low (in the yellow) he will draw hate from the undead. Wanzo-Unzozo can be cured. *Be sure to stop Wanzo-Unzozo before the banishing gates as he has the ability to run right through them. *Once he gets to his destination he will stop. Talk to him for yor Completion Certificate (Key Item). *Go back to Dehn Harzhapan to receive your Page from Miratete's Memoirs. ;Notes: *You can only have one Escort quest active at any time. This includes Escort for Hire (Bastok), Escort for Hire (San d'Oria) and Escort for Hire (Windurst), but also includes All by Myself started in Bastok Markets and The Big One (Quest) started in Tavnazian Safehold. *Any of the escort quests can be easily deactivated by talking to the same person who gave you the quest. *Do not talk to the escortee until everyone who is in the party is in the dungeon. Anyone not in the zone when you begin the quest (i.e. still zoning) will not get credit for the quest. *Although you can go in with an alliance, only the people in the starting person's party will get credit for the quest at the end. If you want to do this for more than 6 people, you will have to do it multiple times. *If the escortee dies, you only have to zone out and zone back in to restart the quest. *Only one escort quest can be completed per Conquest Tally. In other words, if you finish Escort for Hire (Windurst), you cannot do this or any other escort quests until the next Conquest Tally. *You will receive both the 10k gil and the Completion Certificate the first time you complete this quest. Each time you complete this quest after the first time, you will only receive the Completion Certificate. *You have about 20 seconds to talk to the escortee before he/she warps out. *You can not sneak or invisible the escortee. *The player who receives the cutscene upon zoning into Garlaige Citadel will be unable to call their Adventuring Fellow NPC during the escort quest. However, other members of the party will be able to do so. Game Description Client: Dehn Harzhapan (Warehouses, Port Windurst) Summary: :You are to escort Wanzo-Unzozo to his desired destination within the Garlaige Citadel. Category:Quests Category:Windurst Quests